Idiosyncrasies
by Sparkling-Iris
Summary: ONESHOT. It was inevitable that Light Yagami would eventually snap at L for one reason or another...or many-especially considering that he had to be handcuffed to the insomniac 24/7. L certainly knew how to get on Light's nerves. Slight traces of LightxL.


**A/N: Hi there! This is just a one-shot about L annoying Light. There're some slight traces of Light x L yaoi, too. It's pretty much about the two of them arguing for various reasons when they were handcuffed together :D Sorry for any OOC-ness! ****Lol, enjoy!**

_**Emphasis, sound effects**_

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking,' 'quotes within quotes'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**/**

_Taptaptaptaptap…tap…click click…taptaptaptap…taptap…click-_

There it was…that relentless tapping and clicking. _Non-stop._ Light was going to lose his mind if he had to deal with it for any longer. He turned over in bed, silently cursing the handcuffs that kept himself and the elusive detective L chained together.

All because L wouldn't accept that he _wasn't Kira, _and therefore _did not_ need surveillance-how the heck had his Kira percentage risen anyway? He was innocent! He hadn't killed anyone! What was this sorcery?!

_Taptap…click…taptaptap-click taptap…click click click…_

Yet the sound persisted. L and his laptop…all night, like always. The sugar-addict really didn't sleep-or at least not when anybody could see. Instead, he worked. And worked. And worked. And worked...

Maybe he slept when Light was asleep, waking up before him and giving the illusion that he'd never left his laptop. Light sure had never seen him sleep before.

Either way, hearing his typing and mouse-clicking every single night for the past week or so was enough to keep Light awake much longer than he wished. L could stay up all night for all he cared (which he probably did, which was why he had dark shadows under his eyes-Light had lectured him on it), but Light didn't feel that he should be kept up as well.

Being driven to his limits, the teen made no effort to pretend to be sleeping, pulling the covers over his head in irritation to make a point, almost hoping that L would get the hint and be quiet. In his mind, he started reciting the digits of pi. '3.141…'

_Tap click click…taptap…_

'…592…'

_Click click…taptaptaptaptap…click-tap…_

'…653…'

_Tap click…_

'…59-'

_Click click click taptaptap…click…taptaptaptap…click…taptaptaptaptaptap tap…taptap click-_

"Arggghhhh! Will you just _shut up?!"_ Light flew up from under the covers, his short gold-brown hair in disarray, eyes fierce and wild. He'd had enough.

L turned around from the desk that he was situated at, the chain on his wrist rattling softly with the movement, momentarily pulling it taught. Light winced as his handcuffed wrist was disrupted and the fact only irritated him more.

"Is something the matter Light-kun?" He asked in a bored, yet somehow innocent tone. The detective glanced back at his computer as though the teenager's antics weren't interesting.

Light fumed. "What do you think? Of course something's wrong! Your typing is _disruptive_, Ryuzaki." He tried to use the same calm tone as the insomniac, but couldn't replicate it.

"Disruptive? I don't see how this could be the issue. For the past eight other nights that I have worked on my computer, Light-kun hasn't complained once. If that really was the problem, he would have likely noticed or complained about it beforehand." He half turned back from the screen to look at the Kira suspect. "Unless he was trying to be polite, in which case, I-"

"Just be quiet." Light interrupted, knowing that L was probably _trying_ to get on his nerves. "Just go to sleep already."

He groaned to himself, head thumping back down on the pillow, fatigue from the day catching up with him. He just wanted to _sleep._ He hadn't had a good night's sleep since before he was handcuffed! There was a pause in the typing and for a second, Light thought that the detective had taken his advice…but of course, less than two and a half minutes later…

"4.2%."

And only 4.2 seconds passed before Light flung up from the bed for a second time in rage. L tried not to laugh.

"_Ryuzaki_!"

**/**

Somehow, Light managed to sleep that night. After a lengthy one sided argument (from Light's point of view, although L viewed it as a 'discussion') with L, Light finally-thankfully-lost consciousness at around 3:54 in the morning.

Of course, because L was somehow an early bird and night owl combined, the Kira suspect woke up to a voice.

L's increasingly annoying voice.

"Light-kun…"

A pause.

"Light-kun."

A shake on his shoulder.

"Wake up, Light-kun."

Another shake.

"_Kira_-kun." L pressed, as though to irritate him.

Light's eyes flickered half-open, trying to glare, but feeling too tired to. He closed them again in exhaustion. About three seconds later, his shoulder was shaken again, more insistently. "Light-kun, it is already 6:00am." The voice sounded close.

Light finally pushed his drowsiness away. He opened his eyes when-

"Ryuzaki?!" The detectives dark eyes were the first thing he saw. He jerked his head up in shock, whacking his forehead against the insomniac's hard enough to make L stagger backwards away from the bedside.

Upon impact, L elicited a small grunt. He held his palm to the injured area. Light winced, sitting up, also holding a hand to his forehead.

"Light-kun, was that really necessary?" L let his hand fall to his side before sticking it in the pocket of his jeans. He rummaged around before pulling out a lollipop and unwrapping it, eyes wide.

"Well it's _your_ fault." Light retorted in annoyance. "What do you expect will happen if you lean into someone's face when they're sleeping?!"

A small pause that lasted 1.3 seconds.

"You are not sleeping, and I am not leaning into your face." L replied.

"No, duh. I _was, _and you _were_, though!"

L looked ponderous for a moment before; "You asked me 'What do you expect will happen if you lean into someone's face when they're sleeping?' I'm assuming that by 'someone', you mean yourself. You also said 'when they're sleeping', which, in this context, means 'when you're sleeping'. You were not sleeping, and are not now. Therefore, your question was not relevant to the situation. It would be relevant if you were still asleep when I leaned over your face, however, you were not." He stuck the lollipop in his mouth.

Light glared. "Okay, _fine_! Well, then how _did_ you know that I _wasn't_ sleeping when you _were_ all up in my face?"

L took the candy out of his mouth. "I saw you open your eyes before I was 'all up in your face'."

"Whatever! But why were you in my face anyways?!"

"I was not 'in' your face. I was merely looking down at your face. It is not possible to be 'in' someone's face."

"You little-!" Light began, but was cut off.

"The likelihood of your being Kira has risen to 8%-"

"What?!" Light asked indignantly as he got out of bed, almost tripping when the chain between them went taut. "What was that for?!"

"Childish insolence and violence." He answered simply, sucking on the candy again. He turned to his computer, inadvertently pulling the chain once more.

Light stumbled back with a yelp. _"_Childish insolence?_ Violence?!"_

"Yes, if I recall correctly, that is what I said. You have an impeccable sense of hearing." He added.

Light huffed at the detective. "How, L, am I being childishly insolent and violent?"

"You immediately blamed me for your actions, and it is quite clear that you showed violence towards me."

More glaring and comebacks from Light followed, but L just ignored it.

A small smile formed on L's lips. "Did you sleep well?" He asked instead.

This was way too enjoyable.

Light immediately began spewing out negativities about his 'perfectly wonderful sleep' (L discerned sarcasm), but L just continued ignoring him, letting him rant on.

Just for the sake of a reaction, L even tossed the plastic wrapper from his lollipop over his shoulder, knowing that it would irk Light, who didn't litter, and who was a bit of a neat freak. The discarded piece of plastic drifted through the air before landing on the ground silently. The seconds passed.

1…

L scrolled through a few documents on his laptop, pretending to be absorbed in his work.

Light glowered at the wrapper, trying to contain his frustration. 'Childish insolence, huh. And _that_ wasn't? Hypocrite.'

2…

L opened a file and scanned its contents, knowing that if looks could kill, he and the plastic wrapper would be dead. And it would incidentally prove that Light was Kira, as he suspected.

3…

'Any moment now.' L thought, brushing a strand of black hair from his eyes.

4…

"Aren't you going to pick that up, _L_?"

"No, but if you would like to, go ahead."

Silence. Then, "You're _trying_ to annoy me, aren't you?"

"And if I am?"

"Oh, you're going to wish you were dead."

"9.2%, Light-kun."

"_Goddammit __Ryuzaki_!"

**/**

After a grueling morning, by the time noon rolled around, Light was at his wits' end. He had tried to be polite for much too long and everything the detective did was starting to get on his nerves. He couldn't put up with any of it anymore.

The task force, including L and Light, were currently working. L, of course, was perched in his chair like a gargoyle with slice of cake in front of him. Light glared at him. Why did he have to be so weird? Why couldn't he at least _act_ normal?

The minutes passed slowly, as though time itself wanted to prolong Light's sentence of being handcuffed to this...strange…person.

After about 6 minutes, L turned to meet Light's glare. He calmly stared back. And stared. And stared.

Light's hands clenched. 'Stop staring already!' He thought.

L blinked once, noting the clenched hands, but did not cease his staring.

Unable to take any more of the detective's weirdness, Light tore his eyes away, having looked for so long that the image of L's wide, black eyes was almost imprinted into the backs of his eyelids whenever he blinked. He sighed, shaking his head, body still rigid, feeling L's penetrating gaze on him.

Light counted exactly 4 minutes before L's gaze returned to his computer and he began typing again.

"14 percent." L's voice broke the silence.

Light's head whipped around and he fixed the detective with a hard stare. "How so?! That's hardly fair."

L evenly met his gaze again. "I noticed that Light-kun's hands were clenched. From this, I deduced that he must have violent tendencies. Judging how Kira is a mass murderer, and has violent tendencies as well, it is only logical that Light-kun's percentage of being Kira is greater than what I first expected." L picked up a fork between only two fingers and somehow managed to break off a piece of cheesecake. He lifted the precariously balanced cake to his mouth before eating it.

Light seethed, but tried to hide it. From the corner of his eye, he could see another member of the task force, Touta Matsuda, who was watching the two with unconcealed interest. He looked to Hideki Ide and muttered something about a 'quarrel between two passionate lovers', and that his colleague would 'never understand the ways of love'.

Light made an angry, yet unintentional hissing sound at them-like a cat that got its tail pulled, then turned back to L, trying to ignore the stares he was starting to get.

"Having clenched hands doesn't make me Kira!" Light argued. "Your logic's flawed. There's nothing that proves that I'm Kira! You're making stuff up!"

"No, I do not believe so. I have examined the recorded footage of your home when we had hidden cameras installed. I have made note of your obsessive, and dominative predispositions, which are traits that Kira clearly has, and have also-"

"Stupid pervert." Light muttered back. "Spying on me when I'm at home. You know what? I think you secretly _want _me to be Kira."

More silence. Then…

"You think I'm a pervert?"

**/**

About two hours later, they were still busy with the Kira case, as to be expected. Soichiro Yagami came over to Light, who was still at his computer next to L, who hadn't had time to clean out the last traces of cheesecake from his hair due to a little _incident _earlier ("13.6 percent, Light-kun!"). He was looking through the files for the most recent Kira victims from over Light's shoulder. Then he paused and looked at his son with slight concern.

Light glanced back at his father. "Yeah, dad?"

"Where did you get that bruise?"

Light sighed. "Ryuzaki was being stupid-"

L looked over with mild interest at hearing his alias, and interrupted Light. "Actually, Yagami-san, it was your son this morning. I was waking him up when he-"

Soichiro raised an eyebrow. "You have a bruise there, too? Have you two been fighting again?"

"No, Yagami-san." L answered, "I must have startled Light-kun when he woke. He suddenly sat up and hit me. I admit, it hurt more than I expected."

A few other task force members listened in to the conversation and Light facepalmed, before wincing when he whacked his hand against the bruise half-hidden under golden-brown hair.

"Light, don't fight with Ryuzaki." Light's dad said, disregarding L's comment about them not fighting, "I don't think any of us want him to believe that you're Kira, but if you act so brazenly-"

"Oh, trust me, he already thinks I'm Kira either way." Light replied.

"Yes, I do, Light-kun. Why else would I have us handcuffed? It is not like I enjoy this. I certainly did not enjoy getting hit in the head this morning." L added.

"Light? Do you have anything to say about this? You two seem to be arguing more than usual." Soichiro gave his son a stern look.

"W-well it was his fault for leaning in my face like that!" Light defended. "Do you think I wanted to get a bruise? It hurt me, too! And we weren't fighting! I'd just woken up and he freaked me out!"

"Again, I will say that I was not 'in' your face. I was leaning _over_ your face. You did not seem to be inclined to wake up at the time. I decided that I should wake you myself." L drawled in a bored tone.

Matsuda, who was obviously interested in what was going on, looked around at everyone pointedly for some reason that neither L nor Light could figure out.

"It doesn't matter either way." Soichiro interjected. "Just try to be more careful next time."

"Fine, dad."

"Of course, Yagami-san."

"Yeah, maybe you two should be less _rough_ with each other." Matsuda piped in, earning him a glare from everyone else. Light and L finally understood, and they both blinked. He quickly backtracked, "Uh, or not?"

More glaring followed.

Light blushed in slight embarrassment. "If anyone here is a pervert, it's Matsuda more than L..." He muttered quietly.

The sugar-addict nodded solemnly, happening to catch the Kira suspect's words. "Thank you, Light-kun."

"It wasn't really meant as a compliment, you're still a pervert..." Light shrugged.

L blinked at the teenager, holding up the new slice of cake he'd gotten after the previous one ended up on him. "Would you like some cake in your hair, too, _Kira_-kun?"

Light stared, then laughed awkwardly.

"Er-I changed my mind. It _was_ a compliment.'"

**/**

It was night now. After noting the detective's consumption of at least 5 other slices of cake, 2 chocolate bars, and 7 lollipops within the past few hours-along with a surplus of sugary coffee, sugary tea, and other sugary drinks (and yes, Light couldn't resist lecturing the insomniac on diabetes and cavities, etc.), Light wasn't looking forward to another sleepless night.

L for the record, continued to munch away contentedly on his sweets and didn't seem to outwardly notice Light's immense irritation, but secretly, he knew he was annoying him. He thought it was amusing. In fact, he had been waiting for this day; the day that Light would snap.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?" L replied without looking away from his laptop screen, finding time to work even when everyone else was presumably sleeping.

"Can you sit like a normal person?" Light asked with fake curiosity masking his frustration at the prospect of being kept up all night again.

L cocked his head to the side, turning around to Light, who was sitting on the bed with a book. Evidently, he'd given up trying to sleep, and opted to read for a bit instead. "Well, you see, Light-kun, that I am perfectly capable of sitting in other manners, however, it causes my-"

"-reasoning ability to drop by 40%," Light finished, rolling his eyes. "I know, I know…but I meant, _will_ you sit properly?"

"I am impressed that Light-kun remembers, but this only raises his Kira percentage to 16%. And no, I am fine with how I am sitting now."

Light groaned. "Why am I more likely to be Kira now?"

"Because Kira is likely to have a good memory. He would have to remember the names and faces of many people in order to kill them."

The Kira suspect pursed his lips. "Whatever you say, Ryuzaki, but I'm telling you; I'm _not _Kira." He paused. "And can you just _sit properly _already?"

"Yes, I can sit 'properly'."

"Will you?"

"No."

"Then I order you to sit properly."

"Why does the way that I sit concern you?"

"Because it's weird."

"My sitting in a 'weird' way does not directly affect you."

"Yes, it does."

"How?" L's eyes went round with pretend curiosity.

"Just because, alright?!" Light snapped.

"Does that mean that Light-kun wishes for the way I sit to be 'normal'? I appreciate the considerate gesture, however, I am content as it is."

Another eye-roll. "Just sit properly already. You look strange."

"You are implying that the way I sit is not proper. I am offended." He replied, looking completely unoffended. "And did you mean that _I _look strange, or _the way that I sit_ looks strange?"

"Both." Light said, exasperated. "And just sit normally already. It's already after 1:30am and I don't feel like arguing."

L raised an eyebrow. "I do not wish to argue with Light-kun either. But currently, he gives me little choice. 18.3%."

"What for?!"

"For impertinence and executing unauthorized orders."

Light closed his eyes and sighed. He'd been doing a lot of sighing today, he realized. L smiled slightly at the reaction, then put on his normal expression before Light opened his eyes.

"Ryuzaki?" The teen said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"_Please_ will you sit normally?"

"Why?"

Light ran a hand through his hair-which was thankfully clean and not smeared with cheesecake. "Because it looks weird! I said that earlier."

"I am aware of that. I was simply hoping that Light-kun would find a better reason within the 2 minutes after the previously supplied one."

The teen grit his teeth. "Shut your face."

"You initiated the conversation," L reminded him, "And it is physically impossible to 'shut' one's face-"

A pillow flew at his head and L caught it easily. He smiled, "Why thank you for the pillow, Light-kun."

Light glared at the pillow-_his _pillow, which L was holding, before taking one of the detective's and closing his book. He got under the covers and stuffed his face into the pillow, not caring that it wasn't his, and pulling the blankets over his head. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" L asked the lump of blankets.

Silence.

"Did you say something, Light-kun?" He tugged the handcuff's chain lightly, hoping to provoke a reaction.

More silence.

"Light-kun? Are you alright-"

The blankets flew up suddenly and L fell out of his chair with a small 'oof!' as the chain was tugged.

"_I said 'I'm going to sleep'!"_ Light glared at the chair where L had been sitting before looking down at the floor upon realizing that he wasn't looking in the right direction. "What is your _problem?!_ You're always eating sugary things, and cake, and you're like a vampire 'cause you don't sleep, and you sit like a freaking gargoyle or something, and you-just _argghhhh!"_

L looked up owlishly after the teenager's rant.

Light glowered back, but then grinned awkwardly. 'Ahaha, oops.'

5.7 seconds passed before Light tore his gaze away. He picked up the book again and started reading again.

"Yes, you certainly look like you are sleeping. 20%." L muttered back with a small smile, getting to his feet, and feeling Light tense irritably at the comment.

He smirked inwardly. He had to admit; he did like the teen in a way. It was way too much fun to mess with him, and that, he was 100% certain.

He went back to his computer and perched down on the chair in his usual way, picking up a candy, unwrapping it, and tossing the plastic wrapper behind him. It landed by the foot of the bed.

Then L started typing and clicking away with the mouse again.

Loudly.

_Taptaptap click…click click…taptap…tap-_

Light sighed wearily. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with L's idiosyncrasies.

And once again, it was going to be a _long _night.

_END_

**/**

**Thanks for reading! ^.^**

**Please review if you have time!**


End file.
